Beginnings
by loveofthegame117
Summary: A Hyperion train has just crashed on a part of a glacier known as Windshear Wastes, and six of the occupants have survived. This is the beginning of their epic tale.


Author's Note- So apparently some people found the "Dahl's Bloody Sixth" story good enough to not kill with fire, so (said in Thor's voice) ANOTHER! I started True Vault Hunter with my own Axton character (who is eloquently named Rainbow Dash) and it caused me to think what would happen with these six thrown into this situation? The game's dialogue is built for one person, so I took a few creative liberties to shape it for multiple people. As always, I love feedback to hear what you all think of how the characters and story is being interpreted. Keep me on the straight and narrow as it were! Enough of my rambling, you came here for a story, and here it is! Enjoy!

**Beginnings**

"…Can finally get off this glacier! Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally some in!" Axton heard a synthetic and distinctly annoying voice coming from directly overhead. He looked up and saw a small yellow robot rolling in circles in front of him chattering on endlessly. To either side of him were the other vault hunters that had been on the train with him, and he also noticed several corpses wearing everything from common Pandora clothes to Hyperion personnel uniforms. The snow that had piled up around them suggested they had been there for quite a while; there was also a thin layer of snow beginning to settle over him, which he brushed off.

Gradually all of their number got up, shaking off snow and what must have been ashes from the broken wreck of the train behind them. He counted six of them- Salvador, the stunted dwarf who spoke with a Spanish accent and was apparently prone to maniacal rage. Axton had seen him pull two guns from the digistruct underneath his arms and mow down countless Hyperion loaders, laughing insanely the entire time. Past him was Zero, or that's what Axton thought his name was. The man stood impassively, inscrutable underneath his mask and suit. Axton didn't even know if the thing was human, but he decided to not pass too much judgment just yet- he had no intention of picking a fight with something that could run him through without even being seen.

Farthest from him was the psycho, Krieg, and Axton had every intention of keeping it that way. The Siren, Maya, had insisted he come along after he had allegedly saved her life, but Axton wasn't going to get close to someone who hadn't said a single intelligent thing the entire ride and carried a buzz axe as big as his arm.

Directly on his left was the one responsible for the psycho's presence: Maya, a mystical Siren warrior. On the train ride he had struck up a casual conversation with her, judging she was the most sensible of the group. She hadn't been very keen to talk about her past or status as a Siren, so he still didn't know too much about her, but she had come off as intelligent and likeable, if slightly socially maladjusted. Regardless, she had been able to suspend a Hyperion loader in the air, blocking the rest of the robots to make a clear target for Salvador and Axton, so he decided he likes her.

Finally there was Gaige, who referred to herself as a Mechromancer, whatever that was. She was easily the strangest of the group, not because of her name, designation, or dress, but her age- the girl couldn't have been more than eighteen. She had been in another train car so Axton had only seen her during boarding, but seeing her like this- cold, shivering, and for all appearances, a helpless girl- Axton resolved to protect her.

He did a once over on himself, checking his gear only to find it was all missing, lost in the crash. All he had was his hatchet and Sabre turret. Closer observation revealed that it too was damaged, and was currently performing a self-diagnostic and repair. At the time it was worthless.

Pushing aside his frustration he saw the robot- Claptrap, he remembered what it had called itself- was presenting him with an ECHO device. A quick check revealed his was still working (a small miracle considering all it had been through), so he was about to throw it away when he noticed Gaige looking closely at it. Smiling in his head, he tossed it to her, who caught it in surprise. After a quick "Thanks." She began configuring it, reattaching wires and repairing the device until it looked and functioned as good as new.

Mildly impressed, he turned his attention back to the Claptrap robot who was beckoning them to follow it. They all looked at each other warily, seeing who would go first. Axton boldly strode forward, knowing that this robot represented there only chance off the glacier. He heard shuffling behind him and turned to see the others had fallen in behind him. None spoke, but they all moved more or less as a group. He turned back to Claptrap, wondering if this unofficial team would last or if they would disband at first opportunity.

The machine led them a short distance to a small alcove in the wall of ice, making some comment about "able to walk short distances without dying will be Handsome Jack's downfall!" in attempt to try to be funny, failing pitifully. Axton rolled his eyes, choosing not to dignify the petty joke with a response. Instead, he turned to the rest of the group, deciding to take the initiative. But someone else cut him off.

An image of a young woman appeared right in front of his eyes, projected by his ECHO device. She spoke with a soft, warm voice backed with hints of authority. "I know you are all confused, but know this- you're alive for a reason, and I am here to help." Then, as soon as she appeared, she vanished.

Axton was dumbfounded, utterly confused as he tried to process what he had just seen. By the looks on the other's faces he could deduce they had seen the same thing he did. Seeing their confusion cleared his head and reminded him of how they were continuously in the same boat. He cleared his throat and got their attention.

"Ok, I'm assuming none of us knew what the hell that was?" He looked around and got no response, except for Salvador who spoke up.

"That was the Guardian Angel, _Angel de la Guarda_." His Spanish accent colored his speech, drawing curious attention from the group. "_Mi Abuela_ told me stories of her when I was little. She guided Vault Hunters to the Vault long ago. I always thought they were just stories for _ninos,_ but she's actually real. _Dios mio._" A look of awe crossed the Gunzerker's bearded face as he remembered his childhood stories.

Axton was surprised at the answer, but took it in stride. "Ok, if that was the, what did you call it, the Guardian Angel? If it was her, why is she talking to us? I thought the Vault was opened years ago?"

"OH, you mean the Vault Hyperion is looking for?" They all jumped to see Claptrap had been standing right behind them listening in. In that moment they all realized why they were there in the first place- they were vault hunters.

"Hyperion fools/ they asked for our help searching/ then abandoned us?" Zero spoke with a smooth rhythm that Axton recognized as a haiku. An exclamation point had appeared projected by his visor.

"_Cobardes de mierda._ I'll kill every single Hyperion _cabrone _I see!" The angry man launched into a string of curses in Spanish that were too rapid fire for Axton to translate.

"If they treated us so unfairly, why don't we get a little payback?" Maya spoke up, arms crossed across her chest, expression set determinedly.

"STRIP THE FLESH!" Krieg shouted in agreement. He drew his buzz axe and shook it, the serrated blade flashing in the light reflected off the snow.

"Yeah, let's get those stupid jerks!" Gaige threw in. She pumped her fist and Axton noticed for the first time that instead of flesh, the arm was made of metal. Also when she jumped a little he heard the rattle of the tools that he saw where stuffed into the pouches and pockets of her belt and clothes. There must be more to this girl than was immediately apparent.

"All right then, it's settled. Let's go and get some payback from Hyperion, and I can't think of a better way to do it than to screw their plans to get this Vault open all to hell." Axton reached out his hand on instinct. It was what his unit did every time before a mission, before he was dishonorably discharged that is. It was pure instinct, the result of committing the ritual time and time again, and he started to pull his fist back before Maya reached out and knocked her fist into his. Soon after Salvador joined as well, followed by Gaige and Krieg. Zero hesitated for a moment, but after a second he joined in their expression of camaraderie. Axton looked around with a growing smile as he saw his new team. He raised their hands and they shouted, each of their voices distinct in themselves, but sounding harmonious together, each voice complimenting the others. Their quest- together- had begun.

AN- For the record, I probably won't do a continuous chapter-based story, but if my attention span holds I might be able to cover the general main story and a few side missions. I will most likely still be holding on the characters rather than the game's story however. Thanks for reading!


End file.
